Ghosts and Choices
by Radiant Arabian Nights
Summary: Molly and Ron blame Harry for Fred's death. Ginny doesn't want to go against her mother and marry Harry. Molly verbally abuses Harry. Harry needs to decide if Ginny will be his Lady Potter out of 6 titles and out of another 10 girls and 3 boys that are betrothed or Life-Debt or Choice. So Molly, Ronald and Ginny get visited by ghosts…Harem
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: All Characters belong to their original owners.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: I am Handicapped so please bare that in mind if my spelling is off. I use spell checker. I also have a slight mental disability so please excuse any mistakes. I do the best I can with writing these stories and trying to post chapters.**

* * *

 **Author's Note: This week is my 26th birthday so as a tradition I update. So Happy Birthday to me:)!**

* * *

 **Introduction**

Molly and Ron blame Harry for Fred's death. Ginny doesn't want to go against her mother and marry Harry. Molly verbally abuses Harry. Harry needs to decide if Ginny will be his Lady Potter out of 6 titles and out of another 10 girls and 3 boys that are betrothed or Life-Debt or Choice. So Molly, Ronald and Ginny get visited by ghosts…

* * *

 **Chapter .1.**

* * *

It had been a year since the end of the war and Harry had found out a lot about himself and Gringotts had told him some information about his heritage about his betrothal contracts to Padma Patil, Daphne Greengrass, Tracey Davis, Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood, and Su Li and also a life-debt betrothed to Gabrielle Delacour. He was expected to marry them. And he had 7 titles. Lord Potter, Lord Peverell, Lord Black, Lord Slytherin, Lord Gryffindor, Lord Gaunt and Lord Evans. He was supposed to marry a woman for each title. Three of his betrothed were in line continuation contracts they were Susan Bones, Luna Lovegood and Gabrielle Delacour. His fiancees by choice where Lavender Brown, Katie Bell, Viktor Krum, Blaise Zabini and Charlie Weasley. But the one girl he wanted to marry is Ginny but she had been putting them getting back together off for a year now all because Mrs Weasley and Ron blamed him for Fred's death.

Molly had been verbally abusive to Harry every time he came around to ask Ginny out on a date and to tell her about his betrothals and the weddings that were being planned. But Ginny kept saying that she couldn't and they should wait for her mother and Ron to calm down.

Harry had been going to therapy ever sense that battle to get over his guilt and the child abuse horrors of his past. The Mind Healer diagnosed him with PTSD.

He had been seeing little Teddy everyday since the Battle too to help with Andromeda who was grateful for the help. Teddy was like a son to Harry and Harry while he was at Andromeda's got to talk to Remus and Tonks's portrait which they had made 2 days before the Battle. He also had one at Potter Manor. They helped him with his guilt over their death.

George had Harry had each other to lean on after Fred's death and they found out Fred had put a plan in place and so they had one portrait of him which they both talked to for hours some times. They hadn't told Molly or Ron or Percy or Ginny about the portrait. Anyway Fred was angry with them for how they were treating Harry the one person he loved.

Harry once again came around to the Burrow this day to try again. Ginny met him half-way up the path.

"Please Ginny will you come out with me we have many things to discuss", Harry begs

"I can't Harry. I love you, I well and truly do but I can't abandon my family. I can't especially after Fred's death. As it nearly destroyed the family. Please, please Harry just wait a little while. I'm sure Mum and Ron will come around", Ginny says

"I don't think they will. It has been a year already Gin and they still blame me for Fred's death. I don't blame them. But I did the best with the information I was given. I told Ron everything I knew. I wish I could've stopped Voldemort sooner. If I had Fred, Colin, Snape, Ted Tonks, Remus and Tonks would still be alive", Harry replies

"Harry I am trying to convince them it wasn't your fault, but you know how stubborn those two are", Ginny says

"Can you honestly say that you don't blame me even a little bit?" Harry asks

Ginny doesn't answer.

"I thought so. I loved Fred too and I wasn't even allowed at his funeral", Harry says

"They need time", Ginny says

"I needed closer. I needed to be there. But that doesn't matter does it? But what you are saying you won't go against your mother and Ron? You won't be with me unless they approve?", Harry asks

"I can't Harry", Ginny says

"What about your Dad? George? Bill? And Charlie? Don't their opinion mean anything to you?" Harry asks, "They don't blame me they told me so"

"Mum managed to convince Percy and Ron that it was your fault. You know how strong willed they are. Please just wait a little longer?" Ginny asks

"I'll wait a little longer but I can't wait forever. I can't keep doing this. It causes me pain every time. Your Mum told me I was as good as her son. But that isn't true is it? No when one of her blood children die she tosses me aside. I love you Ginevra Weasley, but I can't keep waiting and dealing with rejection", Harry says and turns to walk back up the path while Ginny goes inside the Burrow

"Harry", Arthur Weasley says

"Hello Mr Weasley", Harry says as the edge of the Burrow

"Still no luck?" Arthur asks

"No. She is still rejecting me", Harry says

"How long before your weddings?" Arthur asks

"A month", Harry says

"I will be there to support Charlie marrying you. George and Bill will be there too", Arthur says

"I know. I choose George, Bill , Oliver and Neville as my groomsmen", Harry says

"I know you loved Fred and I know you would have been marrying him in the same ceremony if he was alive. But he would want you to be happy the same with Cedric who you were courting. They will be proud of you for continuing on. I think you need to let Ginny go", Arthur replies

"You really think that?" Harry asks

"That I do", Arthur says

"I need a Lady Potter. I wanted Ginny to have it", Harry says

"I am sure Luna would help with that or one of the others. Or you can choice someone else. But you deserve to be happy", Arthur says

"Thank you Mr Weasley", Harry says

"It is Arthur too you son. Go and visit Fred's plot. I will go in and see what I can do", Arthur says

"Thank you Arthur", Harry says

Arthur watches Harry leave to go to Fred's grave and he starts to head into the Burrow to try and talk since into his wife, Ron, Percy and Ginny. Because Ginny was about to lose Harry forever…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Merry Christmas**

 **and have**

 **a Happy New Year**

* * *

 **Chapter .2.**

* * *

Ginny walked back to the Burrow not seeing Harry and her father talking. She knew Harry had tried contacting her by owl but her mother or Ronald had been intercepting them. Her mother even went as far to put a mail ward on her. She was an Adult! She couldn't believe her mother would do something like that. But she knew her mother was grieving.

What was she going to do? She was loosing Harry. Was it fair to make Harry wait? Surely he would wait for her. Maybe she should try harder to convince her mother, Ronald and Percy that it wasn't Harry's fault. Maybe she should try to convince the small part of herself that was blaming him. Maybe that's why she wasn't fighting hard enough to be with Harry.

Hermione comes storming out of the Burrow. She looked absolutely furious.

"You mother and Ronald are arses! If Ron doesn't change, I will be breaking up with him and finding a boyfriend that is not a jealous bitter arse. Who can actually act like an adult", Hermione says apparating away in a huff.

Ginny goes in to see her brother scowling at the kitchen table. Her mother was stirring dinner angrily and Percy was muttering angrily.

"Why did Hermione leave?" Ginny asks tentatively

"Harry", Ron snapped angrily

"What about him?" Ginny asks

"We had another fight about him. About how it wasn't Harry's fault Fred died! She doesn't understand that if Harry hadn't been doing nothing in that tent. If he killed You-Know-who sooner. Fred would still be alive. If Harry actually did his job Fred and the others would still be alive", Ron growls

"Doing nothing? He was on the run from the entire wizarding world! They had snatchers everywhere! Looking for a chance to take him to Voldemort so he could torture and kill him!" Ginny exclaims

"What has he done but cause harm to everyone?" Percy asks

"Your brothers are right Ginny", Molly says

"He was the Chosen One the only one that could defeat HIM", Ron continues

"He told you…", Ginny starts

"ENOUGH! That boy should have done his job properly. And took it more seriously", Molly says

"He didn't even know the prophecy till the end of his 5th year! I know one line and it is 'neither can live while the other survives'", Ginny replies

"Ginevra, I know you love him, but you need to get rid of him. While under my roof, while you live at the Burrow, you will not associate with him! He is far too dangerous. Everyone around him ends up dead or hurt. And don't think I will help you plan a wedding to him. If you marry him you will be on your own! And out of this family! Like Charlie is!" Molly declares

Ginny had tears in her eyes as she ran up to her bedroom and slams the door.

"Wasn't that a little harsh?" Ron asks

"She DID need a reality check", Percy comments

"No it wasn't harsh. I will not see her commit suicide in marrying HIM. I will not bury anymore of my children", Molly says

"Only I can disown her, as head of the family and I will not if she choices Harry. Molly Anne Weasley", Arthur says coming in looking furious

"She will get herself killed with that boy!" Molly screeches

"He has already George an hear, Bill has scars because of him and I was poisoned! And so much more because of the bastard!" Ron yells

"Harry would rather himself be killed then hurt someone. He loves her and Charlie. Just as he loved Fred in the same way. What would Fred be saying now if he saw you treating his loved ones like this?" Arthur asks them

"He would side with us!" Molly exclaims

"Fred would never have done that", a voice says

They turn to see George in the doorway looking at them with anger and sadness.  
"George…", Molly starts

"You know what I came here to try. One. Last. Time to talk sense into you three. But I can see now that it is pointless. Just for your information Fred loved Harry with everything he had. Fred would have gone into battle besides Harry even if Harry tried to stop him. You are not just punishing Harry, an innocent who you told once was like a son too you. But your also punishing those who stand by Harry. You won't see Charlie as he told you nothing would stop him marrying Harry. Bill won't see you because of the comments you made not only about Harry but about his and Fleur's support of Harry. And your punishing Ginny who loves Harry. Your making her confused about what she wants and frightened to go against you. You have turned most of the family against you including me. So I will leave now. You are dishonouring Fred's memory and love and I can't be around people who do that", George says finishing his speech

"George he killed Fred!" Percy exclaims]

"NO HE DIDN'T! IT WAS AN ACCIDENT! A WALL EXPLORED BEHIND HIM AS HE JOKED WITH YOU! HOW DARE YOU BLAME HARRY. IF ANYTHING YOU DISTRACTING FRED! You all need to look in the mirror at what you three have become. Because I can tell you now if you can't admit and see it Bill, Charlie and I will have nothing to do with you", George says turning to leave

"George wait!" Molly says

But George turns his back to his mother.  
"Go George you have my support. Tell Bill, Charlie and Harry I support them too. I hope I will be allowed to see you all again", Arthur tells his son tiredly

"We will always love you Dad. And your always welcome at our places. But _they_ will not be without a reality check and a BIG apology", George replies hugging his father

"Love you son", Arthur says letting George go

"Love you too Dad always", George says apparating out of the Burrow

Arthur turns to his wife and two sons.  
"Your losing everything. Our family is breaking apart. Your determined to push most of our family away. If you don't see it I don't know what else I can do. But I know I'll support Ginny if she wants to marry Harry. I won't do what your doing and keeping her locked up", Arthur tells them  
"I am stopping her from getting killed!" Molly yells

"Potter will get her killed!" Percy exclaims

"We have lost too much too Potter!" Ron says

Arthur looks at her and his sons in disappointment.

"When did my family become so bitter and hateful? They are not the same people. Where did I go wrong?" Arthur mutters to himself  
"What does that mean?" Molly asks

"It means I have lost the caring, kind and loving woman I loved to bitterness and grief. And I have lost two caring sons. I also might have lost a daughter to your ways. I think I will head out for the night. I need time to think of my options", Arthur tells them sadly

Arthur goes up the stairs to pack. Ginny comes down the stairs.

"Mum I will be giving you more time. I love you, Ron and Percy too much to lose you yet", Ginny says softly

"Good I have food nearly ready", Molly says happily

Arthur sighs having heard Ginny's words. He wouldn't be able to make her see what is happening. She, Molly, Ron and Percy needed to see it for themselves.

Flicking his wand and a suitcase appears and he comes down the stairs dressed in a travelling cloak.

"Daddy where are you going?" Ginny asks as he comes down

"I need to leave. At this time I can't help you, any of you see the truth. And I have other sons who need my support more", Arthur tells them softly

"What do you mean Arthur?" Molly asks nervously

Arthur puts a hand on her face. And looks deeply into her eyes.  
"I will _always_ love you Molly. But your not the same woman I married. I need time to come to terms with this and figure out where my life is going", Arthur says gently removing his hand from her face

"Daddy?" Ginny asks nervously and tearfully

"I love you my baby girl. But I can't do anything more to help you. You are a grown woman and should make your own decisions. But I will say you should let Harry go. It is not fair for him to continue to put his life on hold", Arthur says kissing her forehead  
"You can't seriously be doing this Dad!" Percy exclaims

"I am son. Know I was so proud when you came back and admitted your mistakes. It takes a big man to admit to his mistakes and to apologies for them. But you have turned against family again. You need to learn Percy what family really means before you lose anyone else", Arthur says wisely

"You can't walk out on us for Potter! He has everything!" Ron yells

"What does he have Ronald? All he has ever wanted was a family. Parents that loved him, siblings to play with. He never got any of that Ronald. To Harry you're the one who has everything. I am going to support Harry to give him at least a father figure that can be at his side. You need to let go of this jealousy Ronald before it destroys you", Arthur says softly before walking out the Burrow door

A minute later they heard the crack of apparition. The signal that Arthur had indeed left.

Molly begins to yell cursing Harry out. Ron growls and curses Harry's name. Percy and Ginny were in shock their father had literally walked out on them.

A couple of hours later they where silently eating all of them still angry and confused about what has happened. Suddenly a breeze comes around their kitchen.

"How did you become like this?" a voice says softly

They all jump up to see Professor Dumbledore sitting in a chair looking at them sadly.  
"Albus! How?" Molly asks

"Nearly anything is possible with magic Molly", Dumbledore replies with a small smile

"Why are you here?" Molly asks

"I am here to warn you", Dumbledore tells them  
"Warn us?" Ron asks nervously

"Yes. You will be visited by seven spirits tonight. Each have their own reasons to come. But they want to try", Dumbledore tells them  
"Try what?" Ginny asks nervously

"Try and get you too see it is not Harry's fault", Dumbledore says softly

That is when the yelling begins again. But Ginny was silent confused by what Dumbledore was saying.

"Enough!" Dumbledore booms

They all quiet down.  
"I have hoped what I was told was wrong and you haven't turned you backs on Harry. Now I know I wasn't misinformed. As I said seven spirits will visit you this night. They will show you what you need to see and tell you what you should already know. But I should tell you from myself it is not Harry's fault. None of this is. It is completely my fault", Dumbledore tells them  
"You did your best Albus. That _boy_ messed up everything and got a lot of people killed", Molly replies comforting

Percy and Ron nod agreeing with her. Dumbledore sighs in disappointment standing up.

"I hope by this nights end you will see differently. I will pray that you see reason for the sack of your future. I hope you become who each off you once were. Good luck Molly, Percival, Ronald, Ginevra and I wish you the best and hope for the future", Dumbledore says bowing before fading away

Soon there was no trace of Dumbledore ever being in their living room.

"What as that?" Ron asks

"It can't have been Albus", Molly says in denial

"Yeh Professor Dumbledore would know he should be blaming Potter for his death and all other deaths", Percy adds

"But what if he WAS here?" Ginny asks timidly

"Don't be ridiculous. Now help me clean up", Molly says to her children in denial

"Yes Mum", they say

Later on they were in the living room. All of them appeared to be dozing off.

But the clock chimed loudly startling them out of their dozes.  
"What?" Ron slurries

"You know I didn't think you all were the traitor types. Not like the bastard Wormtail", a familiar voice says coldly

Making the rooms occupants jump and gasp at the figure in front of them…

* * *

 **Author's Note: What do you think? Please review:)**

 **Who do you think the first ghost is?**


End file.
